With the development of optical disk technology, larger amounts of audio and/or video data may be stored in a single disk when compared to other technologies such as magnetic recording, for example. Recent developments continue to expand the capabilities of optical disks by enabling higher data storage capacity within a single disk. For example, Blu-ray optical disk technology may utilize blue lasers to read and write to the disc. A Blu-ray disc may store substantially more data than, for example, a digital versatile disk (DVD) or a compact disk (CD), because of the shorter wavelength, approximately 405 nm, of the blue laser compared to the 650 nm wavelength for red lasers used by DVDs and the 780 nm wavelength for infrared lasers used by CDs. The use of shorter wavelengths enables more information to be stored digitally in the same amount of space. In comparison to high-definition digital versatile disk (HD-DVD), which also uses a blue laser, Blu-ray technology may enable more information capacity per optical disk layer.
For Blue-ray applications, coders/decoders (codecs) may be utilized to compress and/or decompress audio and video information to be stored and/or retrieved from optical discs. For video applications, standalone Blu-ray players may be able to decode various codec formats, such as, MPEG-2, which is also used for DVDs, H.264/AVC, a newer codec developed jointly by ISO/IEC's MPEG and ITU-T's VCEG, and/or VC-1, a codec based on Microsoft's Windows Media 9. For audio applications, Blu-ray players may support Dolby Digital, digital theater system (DTS), and linear pulse code modulation (PCM), up to 7.1 channels, for example. Blu-ray players may also support Dolby Digital Plus and lossless formats such as Dolby TrueHD and DTS HD, for example. In some instances, the Blu-ray player may need to support the linear PCM 5.1, Dolby Digital 5.1 and DTS 5.1 bitstream formats as one of them may be used as the sole soundtrack on a disc. For lossless audio in movies in the PCM, Dolby TrueHD or DTS-HD formats, Blu-ray discs may support encoding of up to 24-bit/192 kHz for up to six channels or up to 24-bit/96 kHz for up to eight channels.
In HD-DVD audio applications, up to 7.1 channels of surround sound may be mastered using the linear (uncompressed) PCM, Dolby Digital, and DTS formats also used on DVDs. Moreover, HD-DVD players may also support Dolby Digital Plus and lossless formats such as Dolby TrueHD and DTS HD, for example. On HD-DVD applications, the Dolby formats such as Dolby Digital or Dolby Digital Plus track, for example, may be used as the sole soundtrack on a disc. For lossless audio in movies in the PCM, Dolby TrueHD or DTS-HD formats, HD-DVD discs may support encoding of up to 24-bit/192 kHz for two channels or of up to 24-bit/96 kHz encoding for eight channels.
In digital systems, a PCM time sharing coding may be utilized for the transmission of data, which may allow simultaneous transmission of a plurality of signals on a single line, as groups of binary signals, in defined time intervals. These digital systems may require the presence of a processing unit, which may control various units in the system for allowing communication between the central processing unit and the various units by means of a PCM bus comprising one or more PCM channels. Coding and/or decoding systems that provide sufficient architectural flexibility and efficiency to support the requirements of new optical storage technologies, such as Blue-ray and/or HD-DVD, for example, may be necessary for the design and implementation of cost-effective consumer products.
Further limitations and disadvantages of conventional and traditional approaches will become apparent to one of skill in the art, through comparison of such systems with some aspects of the present invention as set forth in the remainder of the present application with reference to the drawings.